Mais par les DieuxPercy !
by CharlieMiller98
Summary: Annabeth est déchiré. Percy a disparu, depuis, elle souffre et une image de mort la hante. Kissou. 'lie.


**~Annabeth Chase~**

Je m'allongeai sur le lit et me passai la main sur ma figure qui avait une bonne plaie. Entraînement, entraînement, entraînement. J'en avais marre des entraînements ! De plus, Percy n'était pas là, et ….

-Non, Annabeth. La ferme, me grondai-je moi-même.

Je ne devais pas penser à lui. Percy...Il avait disparu il y a de cela cinq mois. J'avais tenté de le retrouver, mais aucun piste, aucun trace, aucun indice.

Je soufflais doucement et posai mon poignard sur ma table de chevet. Athéna. Pourquoi ne m'aidait-elle pas ? Même après la loi de Zeus, Athéna me rendait visite. Ce n'était, certes, pas la mère idéale, mais elle me réconfortait, peut-être pas à la manière dont une humaine l'aurait fait, mais plutôt à la manière d'une déesse de la sagesse. Oh par l'Olympe, non, pas ça. Je sentis encore ce froid à mes côtés. Comme si, une personne invisible était allongée près de moi, sans que je m'en rende compte. Je me levai en vitesse et m'appuyai contre le mur du bungalow.

-Hé, Annabeth ?

Piper s'était approchée de moi et avait posé sa main sur mon épaule. Je fermai les yeux mais ça ne fit qu'empirer mon stress, mon pouls s'augmenta et je sentis milles pattes grouillaient sur mon corps. Je rouvris mes yeux en expirant.

-Ouais, ça va...mieux...

Normalement, les pensionnaires des autres bungalows n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer dans les bungalows qui n'étaient pas les leurs, mais Piper était une amie chère. Elle avait des cheveux tressés et des plumes blanches qui faisaient ressortir sa couleur de chevelure : brun. Elle portait une jean et une polaire. Pour une fille d'Aphrodite, Piper ne faisait pas gaffe à ses fringues, ce qui me plaisait bien. Je me dégagai de son étreinte en ouvrant la fenêtre.

-C'est Bob ?

-Encore et toujours, affirmai-je en pestant.

Bob était le nom que Piper avait donné au « fantôme-flippant » qui me hantait, ce prénom rendait sa présence moins...angoissante. Le vent flottait dans mon bungalow, c'était une brise glaciale, ce qui me fit du bien.

-Je pense que...que je vais faire un tour, fis-je en hochant la tête.

Je sortis du bungalow en enfilant au passage un sweat bleu. Aujourd'hui, à la Colonie des Sang-Mélés, il faisait moche, le ciel était grisâtre comme mes pupilles, signe que Zeus n'était pas d'humeur. Je regardai alentour, il y avait la forêt, face à moi, la dizaine de bungalow et la Grande Maison. Plus loin, à ma gauche, on pouvait aperçevoir le stade d'entraînement où j'avais passé la journée entière, le mur d'escalade, et...les écuries des pégases. Percy s'entendait super bien avec les chevaux, étant donné que Poséidon était son père et que c'était le dieu lui-même qui avait crée les chevaux. Je repoussai un frisson de tristesse et regardai à ma droite, il y avait le pin de Thalia. A l'âge de sept ans, j'avais fui de chez moi, j'avais rencontré Luke et Thalia, dont Luke qui était mort il y a un an, après avoir essayé, -en vain-, de détruire la Colonie. Tous les trois avions parcouru le trajet de ma maison à la colonie, et Thalia été morte avant d'entrer dans l'enceinte. Zeus n'avait pas supporté sa mort et l'avait transformé en pin. C'était Percy qui l'avait sauvé grâce à la Toison d'Or, et Thalia était de nouveau en vie, faisant partie dorénavant du camp des chasseresses, comme j'avais failli y passer moi aussi. Mais lorsque Artémis m'avait annonçé qu'elles restaient vierge toute leur vie, j'avais refusé. J'aimais trop Percy...Et j'étais déterminée à le sauver. Coûte que coûte. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que quelqu'un se tenait devant moi. Léo. Il avait des cheveux noirs et bouclés et un air de lutin. Ses yeux marrons fonçés brillaient sans arrêt d'une lueur amusante et il avait toujours le mot pour rire.

-J'ai un truc à te montrer, dit-il d'un ton frimeur.

J'hésitai, il était pluôt de bonne compagnie.

-Fais-moi voir ça.

Il se plaça à mes côtés et nous entrâmes dans le bois. La forêt était plutôt lugubre, à cette heure-là de la journée, je n'entendais que les grognements lointains des monstres. Oui, en réalité, les monsters étaient dans la Colonie pour nous entraîner en cas de véritable attaque.

J'avais l'impression de Léo était gêné d'être seul avec moi, il faisait craquer ses doigts et les tortillaient dans tout les sens, comme le faisait souvent les adolescents atteint du syndrôme d'hyperactivité.

-Heu...tu...veux retrouver Percy, n'est-ce pas ? Ok, ben, j'ai sûrement une idée.

Il me semblait que cette phrase déchirait les lèvres de Léo, comme si il lui coûtait de me dire ça.

-Et, c'est quoi ton idée ?

-D'ac', je sais bien sûr que je n'ai pas ton intelligence, mais, j'ai pensé à un truc.

-Crache.

-Ok...Ben...Alors, je crois que le tatouage de Jason a un rapport avec Percy.

Je fronçai mes sourcils, Léo me rendait nerveuse.

-Léo...J'ai étudié pendant ceinq mois entiers quelque chose de cohérent qui aurait pu arriver à Percy pour qu'il soit autre part dans le monde et...

-Peut-être même plus dans le monde, glissa Léo.

-Répète !

Léo parut surpris et toussa.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Je me force à éspèrer que Percy est encore en vie, et tu oses me dire qu'il est sûrement dans les Enfers. Mets-toi à ma place, Léo. Tu comprendras !

Je lui lançai un regard furieux et le laissai en plan. Il ne tarda pas à me rattraper et me prit la bras.

-Annabeth, s'il te plaît. Ecoute-moi.

-Je te promet que j'ai déjà essayé, affirmai-je en gardant mon calme.

Il me força à m'arêtter et je me mis devant lui.

-Je crois qu'il y a une autre Colonie. Romaine. J'ai étudié le signje SPQR que Jason avait au bras, et les quatre traits en-dessous, j'ai sûrement une explication.

Je plissai les yeux, signe que cette histoire commençait à m'intéresser.

-Je pense, continua Léo, que cette autre Colonie est Romaine.

Je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palais.

-Mais oui, bien sûr. SPQR, c'est le Sénat Romain, qui signifie : « Senatus Populus Que Romanus ».

-Et les traits ?

Je grimaçai, aucune idée pour ces lignes.

-Une sorte de...chef ? De...Comme les perles à la Colonie Grecque. Peut-être, affirmai-je sans être sûre pour autant. Et comment peux-tu penser que Percy a un rapport ?

-Je...Je le sens.

Sans un mot de plus, je courus dans mon bungalow pour ouvrir mon ordinateur portable. C'était un cadeau que j'avais eu lors de mes 14 ans, un cadeau de Dédale. Je l'allumai tandis que Piper me regardai avec des yeux effarés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait dehors, Annabeth ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, j'étais trop excitée. Et si, pour une fois, Léo avait raison ?

Je recherchai : Sénat de Rome.

Le **Sénat romain **est l'une des plus permanentes institutions politiques de la Rome antique, étant probablement fondé avant que le premier roi de Romeaccède au trône (traditionnellement daté de 753 av. J.-C.). Il survit à la chute de la Monarchie romaine en 509 av. J.-C., puis à celle de la République romaine en 27 av. J.-C., et enfin à celle de l'Empire romain en 476.

En un clin d'oeil, j'assemblai dan sma mémoire tout ce que je connaissais. Rome, ses mythes, ses Dieux différents des nôtres, connus sous des noms différents...

-Rome. Par Athéna, Léo, je t'aime, m'exclamai-je en riant.

Piper restait stupéfaite, dans le coin de la pièce, la bouche entre-ouverte.

-Annabeth ? Tu vas m'expliquer vite-fait ce qui se passe, parce que...

-Percy ! Il est a Rome ! Piper, Percy, Rome !

Je la serrai dans mes bras et elle sourit.

-Avertis Jason, je m'occupe de Chiron, lançai-le à Piper avant de m'engouffrer dans le froid qui me réchauffait.

Jason était le copain de Piper, ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux mois. Je courus jusqu'à la Grande Maison. Je me sentais bien, libre, heureuse car, grâce à Léo, je pourrais revoir Percy. Pourtant, un doute restait en travers de ma gorge. Serait-il là-bas ?

-Annabeth ?

Je retenus un hoquet de surprise, Chiron était devant moi, la mine soucieuse. C'était comme le père que je n'avais jamais eu pour moi, j'étais la seule à le tutoyer.

-Chiron,...j'ai appris où était Percy !

Il reste bouche-bée et me prit les mains.

-Où est-ce ? Tu es sûre ?

-Non, pas totalement. Mais, j'ai envie d'y aller Chiron ! S'il te plaît.

-Je ne te retiens pas, Annabeth. De toute manière, tu es grande et ta mère saura te guider.

Je refusais une moue triste, non, ma mère ne m'aiderait pas. Sûr. Je souris et partis comme une flèche.

-Hé, Commendant Léo, on arrive quand, protesta Piper en donnant un coup de coude à Léo.

Nous étions sur l'_Argo II_, un vieux vaisseau volant que Léo avait trouvé dans le Bunker. Quatre jours, déjà, à bord de ce navire, et mon cœur menaçait de lâcher à chaque minutes tant nous approchions de l'Italie. Jason et Piper se tenaient la main, Léo était aux commandes, et moi, j'étais accrochée à la balustrade, pour ne pas tomber, les remous, c'est pas mon truc.

-Pas longtemps, répondit vaguement Léo.

Le soleil déclinait et le ciel se teintait de rose pâle. Je partis dans ma cabine. Elle était faite en fonction des envies des passagers, ma clime était fraîche et ma chambre sobre. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer lorsqu'il y avait : une télé et du bazar.

Certaines personnes qui me connaissaient bien trouvaient ça bizarre que je sois hyperactive, mais je suis comme les autres demi-dieux, trop de distractions m'énèrvent et me déconcentrent.

J'allai dans ma salle de bains et regardai mon reflet. De taille moyenne, mince, cheveux blonds et bouclés, yeux gris, bouche fine. J'avais tout de la fille normale, même si Percy sortait avec moi, ce que je trouvais injuste. Il ne me méritait pas, j'étais trop...simple, trop...basique et banale. Un frisson de terreur me parcourut le dos. Et si Percy ne m'aimait plus, et si...il avait...changé ?

Je relevai ma tête et vis dans le miroir, Léo. Il avait un air désolé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? C'est ma propriété. Privé, Léo.

Il haussa les épaules et sauta sur mon lit. Je fis mine de m'approcher de lui pour le tarter et il rit. Ses pomettes saillantes ressortirent. Je me surpris à le détaillai et rougit.

-Annabeth, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si quelqu'un que tu apprécies beaucoup sort avec une autre personne.

Je passai mes mains derrière mon dos pour les empêcher de trembler.

-...Pourquoi, tu...tu aimes Piper ?

Il hésita et se mordit la lèvre comme pour ne pas lâcher une phrase de trop. Jason passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et sourit. Il avait des cheveux châtaings clairs coupés courts, une cicatrice blanche sous la lèvre, il avait un teint pâle et un t-shirt violet. Ses yeux bleus nous fixèrent longuement et je pus voir l'ampoule s'allumer dans sa tête.

-Ah, ok...heu...les gars, vraiment désolé de vous surprendre à ce moment là, mais...vous devriez venir voir, nous fit-il avant de quitter illico-presto ma cabine.

Léo se leva de mon lit et nous sortîmes de la chambre, plus honteux que jamais. Piper et Jason étaient accoudés au ponton du vaisseau et regardait attentivement une forme flou au sol. Je m'approchai d'eux et plissai les yeux. Effectivement, dans le brouillard, il y avait...des gens affolés qui nous lançaient des flèches dessus. La longue conversation que nous avions eu, tous les quatre me revint en mémoire.

-Mais...Comment allons-nous faire pour que les Romains que nous attaquent pas, demanda Jason.

-Idée de Commandant Léo. On va dessiner sur une jolie pancarte : Coucou Rome ! Voici les amis Grecs, s'exclama Léo.

Piper leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Commandant Léo se tait, et le monde se portera mieux.

-On va tenter le coup sans pancartes, sans fusées multicolores pour annoncer qu'on est sympas. On y va comme ça, affirmai-je.

Léo avait insister encore un peu pour la pancarte, mais personne n'avait cédé, nous étions donc, en fin de journée, évitant des flèches d'or qui se plantaient dans la coque de l'_Argo II. _

-Stop ! Hou hou, les Rom's ! Amis ! Nous, être Amis, cria Léo en fixant les ombres sous le vaisseau.

-Mais tais-toi, chuchota Piper.

-Fais-nous aterrir en douceur Léo, lui demandai-je.

Il chocha la tête, et, -durant son courte course éfrénée vers le « volant » du navire- il couvrit grâce à ses bras, sa tête qui menacaient d'être décapitée tant les flèches des Romains arrivaient vite et fortement.

-Ca sans le moisi, dit Jason en plissant le nez.

-Accrochez-vous, hurla Léo.

Je pris avec mes deux mains la barre de métal qui était accrochée au navire et me baissait pour ne pas recevoir des flèches.

-Mauvaise, ton idée l'Intelligente, me dit Léo en abaissant le navire.

Tandis que j'empêchait mon ventre de faire des choses pas très agréables pour les autres, je lui rétorquai :

-C'est pas moi qui ai lâché la barre, Commandant Léo !

-Ca y est, dit Piper en se couvrant la tête.

Soudain, le bruit du moteur de l'_Argo II_ cessa et un grand BOUM assourdissant résonna à nos oreilles. Nous avions aterris sur les Terres Romaines. Je fus la première à me relever, prudemment, mais sûrement. Je devais avoir l'air d'une folle, avec ma tête pleine de suie, et l'angoisse au ventre. Je parcourus rapidement l'assemblée des Romains qui se tenaient devant nous mais une centaine de flèches tenta de me transpercer. Je m'écartai vivement pour n'en prendre aucune et une voix grave mais belle tonna :

-Assez !

Une jeune fille de mon âge arriva devant les Romains, elle avait des cheveux longs et bruns, un nez fin, un visage crispé et une cape pourpre. Visiblement, elle faisait régner l'ordre et les Romains la craignait car ils se baissèrent tous en même temps lorsqu'elle s'avança vers nous. Elle me toisa rapidement et grimaça.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Mes amis s'étaient mis à mes côtés, nous n'avions vraimen pas la prestance de cette fille, nous étions fatigués, affamés et sales.

-Grecs, on est potes, lança Léo en sautant du navire.

Dix lançes aiguisés à souhait se plantèrent à deux millimètres de son torse et il recula, un peu plus sur ses gardes.

-Vraiment ? Grecs, fit Reyna en haussant un sourcil.

Elle croisa ses bras et retarda son regard sur l'_Argo II. _Des murmures parcoururent les Romains.

-Il n'y a pas longtemps, nous avions un Grec dans la Colonie Romaine.

J'eus l'impression qu'un morceau de glace me traversait le corps, je me raidit.

-Qui, exactement ?

-Percy. Percy Jackson.

Piper me jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet et Jason s'avança doucement. Alors, l'adolescente bloqua ses yeux marrons sur lui, et plissa son nez.

-Jason ? Que fais-tu là, avec ces...Grecs ?

Jason sembla stupéfait, et regarda son bras. Il sourit.

-Et ouais, les gars, je suis de retour, après une légère amnésie.

-Amnésie, répéta sourdement la fille en cape.

-Comme Percy, fit l'homme à côté d'elle.

-Que lui est-il arrivé, bredouillai-je.

La fille ne répondit pas et tordit ses lèvres, comme ce qu'elle croyait être un sourire.

-Un dîner de bienvenue, ça vous tente ?

Néanmoins, dans ses lèvres je n'entendais pas « un dîner de bienvenue », mais plutôt « un dîner avant de mourir en souffrance ». Nous descendîmes du navire, les Romains louchaient sur nous.

-Je vous tiendrai au courant des informations, à plus tard, fit la fille.

Non ? C'est pas vrai ? C'était elle qui dirigeait la Colonie Romaine ?

-Tu...Tu es le chef de la Colonie, demandai-je.

-Prêteur. Je suis prêteur. Je suis le Chiron romain en fille, si tu préfères, mon nom est Reyna,me fit-elle tandis qu'elle ordonnait à ses fantômes-esclaves de préparer un dîner.

-Comment sais-tu que Chiron est notre chef, fit Piper.

-Percy m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, surtout d'une fille. Annabeth.

Elle me regarda, devinant que c'était moi. Je refoulai un énorme sanglot, je m'étais bien dit que ça ne pouvait pas être si facile, pour Percy et moi. Mais, par les Dieux, où était-il à cet instant ?

-Quand a-t-il disparu, questionnai-je.

Reyna prit un raisin noir dans sa main. La table du buffet était fin prête, les pommes, poires et autres gourmandises étaient installés sur une table de bois, en plein milieu de la Colonie.

-Avant-hier.

A cet instant-là, j'eus envie d'insulter les Dieux, de les battre, eux et tous les autres mortels. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Aphrodite était-elle si cruelle avec nous ?

-Et...Depuis quand était-il là ? Pourquoi et comment est-il arrivé à la Colonie ?

-Il était là depuis cinq mois. Il nous a dit qu'il ne se souvenais de rien, sauf d'une fille, toi. Puis, quelques temps après, il a repris ses esprits et nous a parlé de la Colonie Grecque.

-Jason et Percy. Ils ont été inversés de camp, fit Léo en faisant le lien.

Piper prit la main à Jason et Reyna serra sa mâchoire. Visiblement, elle tenait à lui comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, et le voir avec Piper la rendait certainement plus nerveuse.

-Et...Avez-vous une idée, de pourquoi Percy a disparu ?

Reyna avala sa salive, quittant le regard froudroyant qu'elle jetait à Piper.

-Non. Ou plutôt, si, mais une seule, et elle ne vous sera pas de grande utilité. Nico, vous le connaissez ?

Mes amis firent non de la tête, mais moi, je le connaissais, frère de Bianca Di Angelo, qu iétait morte peu après les avoir découvert, tuée par une machine d'Héphaïstos.

-Oui, répondis-je, assurée.

-Bien, ( elle se tourna vers un des fantômes ). Apellez Levesque, s'il vous plaît.

La fantôme se retira vers le côté droit de la Colonie.

-Qui est Levesque, questionna Léo.

-Hazel, Hazel Levesque. C'est la sœur de Nico.

-Non, c'est faux, la seule personne de la famille que Nico ait eu en vie, c'était Bianca, et elle est morte, c'est donc...

-Le père de Nico est Hadès, le père d'Hazel est Pluton, la forme Romaine d'Hadès, expliqua Reyna.

Elle se retourna, et une silhouette fine s'approcha. Hazel. Elle avait un visage plutôt beau mais triste, des cheveux frisés caramel lui tombait dans le dos et sa peau couleur chocolat au lait me surprit. Normalement, les fils d'Hadès -ou Pluton, avaient une peau très pâle, des cheveux noirs et un style noir. Hazel était belle, mais pas comme Bianca. Elle sourit très légèrement à Reyna et nous ignora.

-Oui, Reyna ?

La prêteur nous balaya d'un bras évasif et commenta :

-Voici des Grecs, Hazel. Comme Percy. Tu dois leur parler de Nico.

Hazel se tourna vers nous et nous détailla. Elle me fixa et dit :

-Tu dois être...

-Annabeth. Oui, c'est moi.

-Et voici, Piper, Léo, et moi, Jason, fit le fils de Zeus.

Hazel baissa les yeux et je sentis ses pommettes rougirent.

-Nico...Il a enlevé...Percy.

Elle prononça son nom avec une douleur indescriptible dans ses lèvres, mes poumons firent un tour de manège avant de reprendre une respiration normale. Qu'avait-elle avec Percy.

-Nous étions, très bons amis, et avant-hier, il s'est volatilisé dans son bungalow.

-Quel rapport avec Nico ? Qui est Nico, demanda Léo.

-Mon frère. Je le sais car il a laissé une lettre.

-On peut la voir, questionna d'une voix glaciale.

Hazel hocha la tête et sortit un papier de sa poche de veste en jean. Elle me le tendit, les mains tremblante. C'était un papier noircie et déchiré à plusieurs endroits et brûle, comme si on lui avait fait faire un tour dans la forge d'Héphaïstos.

_Vous m'avez pris mes sœurs, je vous prends votre prêteur._

Je fronçai les sourcils et dus relire à plusieurs reprises la phrase pour assembler la phrase. Ma dyslexie prenait le dessus. Léo, Jason et Piper avait lu à mes côté et la fille d'Aphrodite dit :

-Soeurs ? Prêteur ?

Reyna la foudroya d'un regard insistant et se tourna vers moi :

-Nous avons trouvé la signification de ce que Nico voulait nous dire. Hazel a fait une quête il n'y a pas longtemps et n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis, Nico a cru qu'elle était morte, alors il a pris Percy pour se venger.

-C'était le prêteur, demanda Jason.

-Oui. Nous étions deux. Lui et moi.

Je serrai ma mâchoire et évitai de trancher la gorge d'Hazel et de Reyna.

-Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti en quête, Hazel, histoire de sauver ton très bon ami, rétorquai-je.

-Et bien...J'ai essayé, le truc, c'est que...je n'avais pas de piste.

-Et, Hadès, il habite où, fit Jason, aux Enfers, n'est-ce pas ?

Des pépites d'or pétillèrent dans mes yeux.

-Aux Enfers. C'est l'endroit préfèré de Nico, il doit sûrement y être, m'exclamai-je.

-Tu connais Nico, interrogea Hazel.

-Oui. Il y a quelques années, nous l'avons sauvé.

-Nous ?

-Percy et moi.

-Attendez, pourquoi a-t-il écrit, _mes _sœurs ? Il n'y a qu'Hazel, fit Léo.

-Non, il y avait Bianca. Sa vraie sœur, même mère et même père. Elle est morte et ne...oui ! J'ai trouvé ! Nico ne pardonnait pas Percy d'avoir laissé Bianca mourir, donc c'est pour ça qu'il l'a capturé.

-Pour le tuer, finit Reyna.

-Il ne le fera pas, s'enquit Hazel, on s'en chargera.

Le « on », ne me plaisait pas tellement, mais j'encaissais quand même.

Sauver Percy, c'est tout ce que j'avais en tête.

-Pas si vite. Je suis l'unique prêteur du camp Jupiter, vous êtes donc à mes ordres. De plus, les Grecs sont vraiment très mal vu ici, gronda Reyna. Il y a une autre quête en cours, une quête plus...dangereuse.

-Attendez, vous nous demandez de faire une quête alors que nous sommes venus pour sauver Percy, s'étonna Piper.

-Toi, fille d'Aphrodite, tu devrais te taire, ou sinon...

-C'est quoi la quête, s'enquit Léo.

-Ouranos. Il est aux portes de la mort, en train de détruire les Enfers.

Visiblement, Hazel n'était pas au courant non plus, elle regardait Reyna comme si elle s'était mise à voler.

-Ouranos. La mari de...Gaïa, terminai-je.

Jason siffla.

-Et ben, si c'est que ça, ironisa-t-il.

-Et Percy, dit Hazel.

-Une prochaine fois, trancha Reyna, les yeux sombres, les Dieux passent avant Percy.

Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Pas pour elle, certes, mais pour moi, Percy valait mieux que tous les Dieux Grecs et Romains réunis. Au moment oportun ( celui où j'allai en finir avec ce fichu prêteur ), Piper hocha la tête et me tira à côté, pour pouvoir parler.

-Annabeth, hé, réponds !

Je détournai le regard que je portai à Reyna : Regard Tueur.

-Quoi ?

-On va faire semblant d'être d'accord avec Reyna, ensuite, on sauvera Percy, Ouranos et lui sont au même endroit, non ?

-Ouais, ouais. Ok, je vais parler à Reyna.

-Ne t'énèrve surtout pas...

-T'en fais pas pour ça.

En fait, le « t'en fais pas pour ça », ressemblait à un « bô, une petite tête en moins sur la Terre, ça fait vraiment du mal ? ». Je lâchai mon poignard et tentai de décontractrer mes traits. Je soufflai doucement et sourit ( ou grimaçai ? ) à Reyna.

-On est d'accord. On va sauver Ouranos, Percy...Et bien, comme tu l'as dit, c'est pas pour maintenant.

Jason et Léo furent surpris et se tournèrent vers moi.

-Mais, Annabeth...C'est pas hyper...

-Je sais ce que je fais, répondis-je.

-Bien. Je vois que Minerve t'a remis les idées en place, fit Reyna, fière d'elle-même.

-Athéna. Ma mère est Athéna, pas Minerve.

-C'est vrai. Vous devriez vous dépêchez.

-Heu...Comment on entre dans les Enfers ?

-Il y a une entrée près de la Rome antique. Dans la Rue : Gullo Cesare. Laissez l'_Argo II _ici, nous conseilla Hazel.

-Tu ne viens pas, dit Piper.

-Non, répondit à sa place Reyna.

Mes doigts étaient crispés, cette fille...Elle me ressemblait tellement...

-Allez-y, nous ordonna Reyna.

La dernière vision que j'eus de cette fille, fut une silhouette fine et une cape violette. Mis à part que Percy avait été prêteur avec elle, je l'aimais bien.

-Ok...C'est moche, Rome, dit Léo en grimaçant.

Non, c'était splendide. Vu que je voulais être architecte, tous les bâtiments de Rome me plaisaient. Les édifices spaciaux, les anciennes ruelles de pavés beiges, les toitures en tuiles rouges, les vieilles maisons. C'était magnifique. Nous étions dans la rue qu'Hazel nous avez conseillé pour trouver les Enfers.

-Alors, t'as préfèré Ouranos à Percy, s'étonna Jason en marchant.

-Comme ils sont tous deux au même endroit, on va sauver Percy, puis tuer Ouranos, c'est clair, fis-je en regardant aux alentours. C'est ici !

Je m'étais arêtter devant une porte, minuscule et en bois. Ce battant ne faisait pas peur le moins du monde, mais ce qu'il renfermait...Je me souviens que Percy avait plongé dans le Styx et un flot de souvenirs remonta à ma mémoire. Ainsi qu'une larme. Je la refoulait malgré moi et ouvrit la porte, suivie de mes amis.

Rien que l'odeur nauséabonde des Enfers me donnait envie de m'enfuir en courant. Ce n'était, sans aucuns doutes, parce que Percy était enfermé là-bas que j'avançais, la tête haute.

Nico, quel petit...

Nous l'avions sauvé, et il voulait tuer Percy. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Bianca était morte, ni celle de personne. Puis, il avait cru qu'Hazel avait disparu, et il s'en était prit aussi à Percy. C'était son martyre, et j'étais bien décidée à le réduire en cendre. Non mais de quel droit traîtait-il mon copain de cette façon, il était si...Coupant court à mon délire, Léo se plaignit :

-Sérieux les gars. L'_Argo_ !

Tout le monde l'ignora mais il ne se tut pas pour autant. N'écoutant que d'une oreille ses paroles gamines, je me concentrai devant. Depuis une demie-heure, nous étions dans un long couloir sombre, éclairé simplement par des torches. A présent, nous débouchions sur un balcon avec une balustrade en fer forgée. Au dessous de nous, il y avait le Styx. Je ne savais pas exactement où était Percy et Nico, si ils étaient à plusieurs kilomètres ou tout près, mais mon cœur battait fort, je sentais mes battements sur mes tempes, elles me brûlaient. Je descendis le balcon par un escalier et le sable noir me brûla la semelle de mes chaussures tant il était acide. Devant nous, se trouvait Les Enfers.

Les arbres étaient noirs, le Styx était noir, le sol était noir, le ciel était noir, le château devant nous était noir. Bref, c'était immonde. Des pommes maigrelettes pendouillaient sur les arbres qui étaient installé autour du château. Le palais d'Hadès. C'était une grande bâtisse sombre. J'y étais entré une seule fois, avec Grover, Percy et sa mère, i ans. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je connaissais Percy, presque 7 ans. Je continuais à marcher malgré mes pieds qui me brûlaient légèrement, je voulais simplement détruire Nico. Au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais du château, je sentais une odeur...de mort. Je plaquai sèchement ma main sur mon poignard et Piper me calma :

-T'en fais pas. On est pas obligé de le tuer parce que...

-Si, répondis-je en la devançant. Si. J'étais obligé. Pour me venger de ce qu'il avait fait à...

« Annabeth. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ne tue pas Nico ». Je mis ma main libre sur une de mes tempes. Cette voix. Athéna.

-Maman, bredouillai-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas, c'était l'unique signe qu'elle me donnait pour me prouver qu'elle veillait sur moi. Malgré cela, j'en doutais fortement. Je n'eus le temps que de cligner des yeux et je l'aperçus.

Il était là, assis dans le sable. Il avait maigri, son teint était plus pâle qu'avant et ses cheveus bruns lui tombaient sur le front en mèches décoiffées, il grimaçai sous la douleur et ses yeux étaient fermés. Des cordes noires resséraient sa poitrine et son torse. Il ne pouvait pas bouger et avait les mains attachées, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait couper les liens. De toute manière, les cordes avaient l'air très solides et il me semblait fatigué. Mais il était -comme toujours et pour jamais, atrocement beau. Percy.

Mais l'instant d'après, je vis l'autre. Nico. Il n'avait pas changé, la même chevelure noire, son teint blâfard, son blouson d'aviateur et sa démarche de danseuse. Il s'approcha près de Percy et un sourire malfaisant s'afficha sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Annabeth ?

Le sang me battait dans les tempes. Peut-être était-ce sous la colère, sous la souffrance de voir Percy ainsi, mais j'attaquais. Je sortis mon poignard et m'approchai de Nico. Il dégaina à son tour son épée en fer stygien et une lueur de défi se peignit dans ses pupilles.

-Te battre ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Ta mort.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il continua :

-Bon, alors, à ta guise, Annabeth.

Je l'affrontai directement. Pas de tactique, rien, ci ce n'est la colère qui se répandait dans mon corps. Je ne parai pas un assaut et Nico m'entailla la jambe. Je serrai ma mâchoire, non Annabeth, fais-le pour Percy. Je me relevai et me remis à l'attaque, malgré les cris désespérés de Piper.

Il fallait que je le fasse, pour mon honneur. Une sorte de haine coula dans mon sang et je redoublai de forçe. Je chargeai. Nico n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de moi, je courus et lui plantai mon poignard dans le bras.

Il tomba à terre et suffoqua. Je levais mon poignard au dessus de son ventre. Lorsque j'allai porter le coup fatal, Piper qui s'était approchée de moi, me cria :

-Ne le tue pas ! Ne le tue pas !

Je restais quelques longues secondes en suspens. J'hésitai et la voix d'Athéna résonnait une nouvelle fois à mes oreilles.

« Annabeth. N'oublie pas, la sagesse est plus forte que le combat. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et mon poignard tomba à terre. Je courus vers Percy, Jason était déjà en train de défaire les liens. Il avait les traits de son visage plissés comme si il était concentré mais il ne bougeait pas.

-Jason ?

Il me regarda d'un air désolé :

-Cette corde est extrêmement dure à défaire. J'essaie d'invoquer la foudre mais aux Enfers, ça ne marche pas.

-Le feu, s'écria soudain Léo, la feu !

Il s'approcha de nous et s'accroupit près de Percy. Au bout de ses doigts jaillirent de petites flammes orangées et il avança sa main près de la corde. Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang, est-ce que le feu allait se propager sur le corps inanimé de Percy ? Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ?

-Fais doucement Léo, lui pria Piper en serrant Jason.

-Ouais t'inquiète man.

Ses ongles touchèrent enfin le cordage et il s'enflamma. Léo demanda un couteau à sa ceinture et commença à couper les liens tandis que le feu progressait. Je crois que ces quelques instants parurent les plus longs de toute ma vie. J'étais moi aussi entre la vie et la mort.

Finalement, Léo réussit à trancher la corde de Nico et elle tomba au sol. Jason tapa dessus avec son pied pour que le feu s'éteigne et je sortis de mon sac à dos du nectar.

-Percy, chuchotai-je.

J'étais au bord des larmes. Je lui ouvris la bouche et lui fit avaler une bonne gorgée de nectar...

Il se redressa soudainement et ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent enfin. Il toussa et regarda autour de lui, l'air ahuri. Mes yeux s'embuèrent et je lui pris la main.

-Annabeth, dit-il.

Je souris, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis des mois et le serrai dans mes bras. Ah, cette odeur, son odeur, d'eau salée et d'algues. Percy...

Une larme perla sur le coin de ma joue.

-Donc tu as capturé Percy pour une fausse histoire, demanda Piper à Nico.

Nous étions dans les Enfers, quelques heures après la libération de Percy. D'ailleurs, il tenait fermement ma main. Nico était face à nous.

-Bianca et bel et bien morte, grogna-t-il.

-Percy n'y est pour rien, et Hazel n'a pas disparu, rétorquai-je.

-Comment pourrai-je te croire ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé.

Il se tut et baissa la tête, je voyais bien qu'il était gêné.

-Je vous hais, tous. Surtout vous deux, Percy et Léo.

-Moi, s'étonnna Léo.

-Oui, sale fils d'Héphaïstos. Ton père a construit la machine qui a envoyé Bianca aux Elysées.

-Bon, on est obligé de continuer à lui parler, fit Percy en grimaçant, il commence à me chauffer sérieux les oreilles.

-T'as raison, complétai-je.

Nico, abasourdi, voulu dégainer son épée pour nous embrocher mais il avait oublié qu'il était attaché. Jason ria et il tira Piper par la main pour l'emmener autre part.

Tandis que Léo bougonnait, morose, comme quoi il ne reverrait sans doute jamais l'_Argo II, _je parlais à Percy, un peu plus loin. Nous nous assîmes en tailleur sur sa veste, pour nous protéger du sable acide. Il se rapprocha de moi et je pus sentir son épaule me frôler.

-Je...je voulais te remercier pour...

Sans le laisser finir, je saisis son cou et l'embrassai.

-Je ne t'aurais jamais laisser seul. Jamais, rétorquai-je en riant.

-Merci...Je me sens comme la fille, dit-il, penaud.


End file.
